Hope North
Hope North is the daughter of the world's first immortal werewolf, The Immortal Hybrid Brandon North. Hope is the niece of Malachai and Jonathan North. Hope is a member of the North Family and a member of the North Coven. History Hope was born into the hybrid family as the daughter of their Eldest child, Brandon. She was born during a war between the supernatural fractions (Witch, Werewolf and Vampire). Personality Hope seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. It has shown that Hope has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Hope is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. Since the five years of being hidden from the world, she's been able to heal insect wings with no formal training, with her bracelet removed. However, Hope has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. Hope has managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her father on Kai. |-|Werewolf= Hope is the daughter of the Enhanced Original Werewolf Brandon North, which means she has inherited his werewolf gene. Hope is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from her father. If Hope were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. * Enhanced Strength: Hope will possess supernatural strength that makes her far stronger than Humans and Vampires. * Enhanced Speed: Hope will be much faster than Humans and Vampires. She will possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. * Enhanced Agility: Hope will possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, she will demonstrated that she can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. She will also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Enhanced Durability: Hope can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. She can also exert herself for longer periods without tiring. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Hope will possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if she is physically injured, her body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, she can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a her neck is broken, she stays dead. * Super Senses: Hope has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because she is supernatural and has powers that exceeds her wolf counterparts, she can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Hope will be able to make her eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When she is furious or forced to defend herself, her anger increases all her power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows her to access some of the power of her wolf form to give her an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Hope will unwillingly transform from her human form and into her wolf form. However, if she is pregnant, she will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Full Moon: Hope's strength, speed, agility, and all her powers will be enhanced to her peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Hope is immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound her, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to her. Weaknesses As a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Hope will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Hope wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Relationships Brandon North Brandon is Hope's father and it is shown various times that Brandon strongly loves his daughter. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Hope and Brandon's bond remain strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Brandon sacrificing himself to save his family. But Hope's memory of him was kept alive because of her uncle telling Hope about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Brandon shared stories from his long life, Hope showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. Apart from some of the bad things he's done Hope knows what Brandon is and isn't afraid of him. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her Hope hugged him. Despite their time apart Hope calls Brandon 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Malachai North Kai is Hope's paternal uncle on her father, Brandon's side of the family. He is her protector, and has sworn to protect her and care for her no matter what. All he has wanted was for his family to be whole once more, and now with Hope in the picture it is possible. Name * Hope is a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope. * Hope is named after, according to Kai, the North family's hope to thrive as a family. * The last name North is a topographic name, from Middle English north 'north', for someone who lived in the northern part of a village or to the north of a main settlement (compare Norrington 1), or a regional name for someone who had migrated from the north. Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Hope seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Hope adores her father and it's clear how much Brandon loves her. Brandon was besotted with her even before she was born * Hybrid Power - Hope has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her wolf side though latter power is slower than a full wolf's healing factor. * Protective Dad - Hope has a father that adores her and it's clear that Hope feels the same. Whenever Hope sees her father, she's always laughing. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:North Family Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists